Je vaincrai !
by Precieuse
Summary: Mirajane s'ennuie, après avoir mis en couple tous ses camarades, sa vie devient monotone. Un soir, Luxus lui file un rancard, lui donnant une nouvelle motivation.


Elle essuyait ses mains avec délicatesse sur son torchon. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, un soupir las et elle releva la tête doucement. Elle observait avec un air maternel, satisfait et un peu fatigué, le réfectoire qui se vidait. Ses camarades et amis mages quittaient la Guilde, la laissant derrière, ranger et nettoyer. Après cette journée dure mais habituelle, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, s'endormir.  
>Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos pour retirer son tablier et son regard se perdit dans un coin encore animé de la Guilde. Cela la surprit qu'il puisse encore avoir des mages ayant assez d'énergie pour faire autant de bruit à cette heure. Elle accrocha son tablier sur le porte manteaux situé dans la cuisine et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les jeunes mages qui riaient.<br>Elle reconnut à quelques tables de distance, la réunion de tous ses cobayes favoris, et un sourire affectueux se dessina sur ses lèvres. La blonde rigolait à s'en arracher la gorge aux paroles du brun. Ce dernier la regardait satisfait de la voir si amusée, se moquant au passage du rosé qui n'arrivait pas à sortir une blague drôle. De son côté, une femme accrochée aux bras du brun souriait timidement, tout en riant de ses blagues. Elle cachait une profonde jalousie pour la blonde qui captait toute l'attention de son homme et tentait d'attirer ses yeux vers elle.  
>A la droite de la femme aux cheveux de la couleur de l'eau se trouvait une chétive jeune fille à la chevelure azurée. Elle pointait du doigt le ciel et soulignait les propos du brun tout en lisant un gros livre. En face de cette dernière, un mage grand et fort, aux perçings métalliques, l'observait à moitié endormi.<br>Cette scène pouvait paraître banale de premier abord mais constituait en elle seule une marque de la victoire de la serveuse. Cette femme qui était maintenant debout en face de ses amis avait un curieux don.

**- C'est l'heure de la fermeture les jeunes ! **

Elle frappa des mains pour leur dire qu'il était temps et ils se levèrent progressivement, sous quelques plaintes et une dizaine de soupirs. Ils continuèrent par contre leur conversation en chemin, emportant avec leur petite troupe joie, bonne humeur et rires.  
>Elle les observa d'un œil lointain s'éloigner d'elle puis quitter la Guilde en traversant la grande porte. Elle aurait aimé les suivre, savoir de quoi ils parlaient précédemment, mais sa mission était terminée depuis un long moment.<p>

Mirajane avait un curieux don. Celui de détecter l'amour entre deux personnes. Elle l'avait tout de suite sentit entre couples de cette petite troupe qui venait de s'en aller. Et son don se complétait avec une faculté hors pair à réaliser tous ses désirs. C'était une démone après tout. De ce fait, si elle voulait créer des couples, elle le faisait. Et elle avait réussi.  
>C'était pourquoi elle estimait que sa mission était terminée, ils étaient heureux, elle l'était aussi. Il lui restait juste un soucis de distance pour une rousse timide et sa sœur dont le cœur appartenait à un curieux personnage. Même son propre frère était passé sous ses courroux et elle ne l'avait pas épargné.<br>Cependant, tout pouvoir a une faiblesse, et elle avait une faiblesse dont elle n'était pas encore consciente.  
>L'immaculée de ne pouvait pas lire son propre cœur, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'amour lorsqu'elle le ressentait pour quelqu'un, ce qui avait pour simple conséquence : une platonique solitude.<p>

Elle éteignit les lumières, remerciant le Maître d'avoir attendu qu'elle finisse puis quitta la géante enceinte en refermant bien derrière elle. L'obscurité assaillit ses pupilles, elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps et se mit à marcher en direction de son appartement qu'elle avait loué au centre ville.  
>Depuis que les couples s'étaient formés grâce à sa main de maître, de nombreux mages s'étaient installés ensemble dont son frère et son épouse. Elle avait donc décidé de s'éloigner de Fairy Hills et de prendre un peu de responsabilités en s'établissant ailleurs. Et puis, ses amies proches avaient toutes quitté ce dortoir, elle s'y ennuyait, seule.<p>

La lune imposait une faible lumière en cette soirée, cachée par de nombreux nuages. Aucune étoile n'était visible et il régnait une sorte d'ambiance morbide. Où était ce son esprit qui frisait la déprime ?  
>Ses derniers temps, la blanche enchaînait les journées normales, routine suivant routine, sans que rien ne passe. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire d'amusant et se contentait de faire son travail, à savoir de servir ses camarades. Si seulement elle trouvait deux mages à mettre en couple ! Ses journées seraient alors bien moins lassantes.<br>Elle soupira tout en espérant que quelque chose de nouveau lui arrive, une chose ayant rapport avec l'amour, l'excitation, et si possible : la honte. C'état si exaltant de gêner les autres, les voir embarrassés, les faire tourner en bourrique. Si seulement elle trouvait une seconde Elza ! Avec la rousse, tout était si facile et ludique. Seulement voilà, Gerard avait décidé d'être un minimum intelligent et avait enfin accepté de passer du temps avec elle. Ils étaient allés en mission ensemble ! Seuls Natsu et Lucy avaient franchit ce cap jusqu'alors. Et puis, tous les autres suivirent la cadence, laissant une démone les bras pendants.  
>Plus personne n'avait besoin d'elle, c'était rassurant mais frustrant aussi. Comment allait elle faire pour mettre du piment dans sa vie maintenant ?!<p>

Comme pour répondre à ses tourments inavoués, un homme apparut en face d'elle. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, seule un mage avait une telle carrure. Avec le temps environnant, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer avec précision son expression mais la clarté de ses cheveux ne lui échappa pas.

**- Bonsoir Luxus.**

Elle lui sourit tout en s'arrêtant. Que pouvait il faire à cette heure ? Pourquoi était il venu la voir ?

**- Bonsoir Mirajane. Je vais aller dans le vif du sujet. Demain au déjeuné, tu es libre ? Ça te dis qu'on aille manger quelque chose tous les deux ?**

La femme fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, confuse.

**- Euh, c'est un rancard ça ?!**

L'homme croisa ses bras autour de son large torse et grogna d'une voix courroucée :

**- Ben ouais t'es stupide ?! Bon c'est oui ou c'est non ?**  
><strong>- Alors non Luxus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais et puis, je suis occupée.<strong>

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu perdue et à la fois d'un air désolé. Non mais ! Cet homme défiait les lois de la romance. Depuis quand on invite une femme que pour le plaisir, alors qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ?  
>L'homme eut l'air furtivement embarrassé puis continua d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.<p>

**- C'est pas pour ce que tu crois... Je ne veux en aucun cas sortir avec toi.**  
><strong>- Tant mieux, c'est réciproque. Alors pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Il y a quelques années j'ai fais un pari avec un rival. Nous avions parié sur lequel qui aurait la petite amie la plus sexy. Je te demande juste de jouer la comédie.<strong>

Les yeux de la démone se mirent à briller intensément. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et posa ses mains sur son manteau. Elle dit d'une voix semi-sensuelle :

**- Et pour toi je suis la plus sexy c'est ça ?**  
><strong>- Tu es la dernière de ma liste, elles ont toutes refusé.<strong>

Elle soupira, non surprise par la réplique de son camarade. Franchise était une de ses qualités les plus prononcées. Cet homme ne savait pas faire avec les femmes, il était incroyablement maladroit. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'Evergreen s'était mariée avec son frère, Mirajane ne savait pas avec qui caser cet homme. Elle était la seule femme dont il était proche, elle était une des seules à lui parler régulièrement.  
>Il était bien gâté par la nature en plus. Elle avait même pensé à le rendre homosexuel mais le seul homme qui pouvait sortir avec lui dans ce cas là était prit aussi. Quelle galère !<p>

**- J'y gagne quoi ?**

Luxus fut prit de court, il passa sa main derrière son cou et se gratta nerveusement. Cette femme était aussi imprévisible qu'une poule. Et tout aussi dangereuse, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie.

**- Ce que tu veux. Si je gagne ce pari, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. Mais seulement si je gagne. **

Le femme se mit à réfléchir, la main droite sur son menton. Elle avait trouvé la solution à son vide quotidien actuel. Elle allait le faire gagner ce stupide pari et ainsi, lui demander de révéler l'identité de son premier amour ou un truc bien embarrassant du genre. Ensuite, elle s'en servirait pour le provoquer et trouver la femme qui irait bien avec ce mage électrique.  
>Elle sourit, soudain de bonne humeur et hocha la tête en avant.<p>

**- J'accepte alors. En quoi consiste ce pari alors ? Comment déterminer la plus sexy d'entre nous deux ?**  
><strong>- Physique, et si cela ne suffit pas, un combat. Il va falloir juger de notre capacité d'osmose pour prouver le fait que nous sommes en couple. C'est chiant à expliquer, tu verras demain.<strong>

Il se retourna et murmura un faible **"Merci"** qui fit sourire la femme encore plus. Toujours aussi orgueilleux cet homme.

Le lendemain, la matinée passa plutôt rapidement. L'immaculée avait prit un jour de congé et était restée toute la matinée à échafauder des plans machiavéliques devant son miroir, tout en se faisant belle. Elle chantonnait, enjouée à l'idée d'avoir enfin une journée différente du train train habituel. Sortir d'une routine lassante était toujours une chose bonne à prendre.

Elle mit une longue robe jaune, assortie aux cheveux de son compagnon du jour, arborant la coupe habituelle. Sa beauté venait de son naturel et de son sourire donc pas besoin de se préparer plus que cela. Elle se reluqua de façon critique sur son miroir et finit par sourire, satisfaite du résultat.  
>Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et elle sut que c'était lui. Elle attrapa son sac à main blanc cassé et se rua vers la porte en enfilant de jolis talons blancs.<br>Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un homme habillé de façon habituelle, possédant un air exagérément blasé et qui regardait sa montre. Elle pouffa et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**- Allons y.**

Sa voix était plate, sans une once d'excitation. On y sentait même ce sentiment de fardeau à se débarrasser.  
>Mirajane, étant bien trop concentrée sur son objectif primaire à savoir gagner, n'y fit pas attention. Elle passa même à côté d'une chose bien importante. Elle allait s'en rendre compte bientôt et tous ses plans se verront chamboulés.<br>Elle le suivit en souriant aimablement, puis enclencha une conversation basique concernant ses récentes missions. Au départ, le Dragon Slayer n'avait pas comprit l'utilité de parler dès maintenant alors que le rencard n'avait pas encore commencé mais Mirajane lui avait répondu avec une réplique en béton "S'entraîner pour paraître le plus naturel que possible." . Il avait accepté, et lui parlait maintenant de ses missions avec une regard un peu moins sombre que lorsqu'il était venu la chercher, adoucissant une ambiance assez cornue jusqu'alors.

Elle passa sa main dans le creux de son bras droit, le faisant sursauter. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

**- On nous observe depuis le restaurant. Ils sont déjà là, alors jouons encore plus le jeu.**

Luxus se racla la gorge en réponse et sourit à l'immaculée. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais elle lui réservait bien d'autres surprises, des surprises beaucoup moins plaisantes.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant le lieu de rendez-vous à savoir le restaurant. Le mage se fit galant et ouvrit la porte à la mannequin pour la laisser entrer en premier. Il la suivit avant de se pencher vers l'avant, posant son menton sur son épaule gauche.

**- Le guignol là bas, avec sa touffe châtain clair, c'est Rake. Sa petite amie je connais pas son nom. On va les voir.**

Elle hocha de la tête et se laissa marcher en sinuant délicatement entre tables et chaises avant d'arriver en face du rival de Luxus. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son compagnon se poser sur ses hanches et sourit chaleureusement. Derrière elle le petit fils du Maître déclara :

**- Ca fait un bail Le Roc, comment tu t'en sors depuis ?**

Le faleux châtain se releva, il était grand fin et assez musclé. Il n'avait pas la corpulence de Luxus mais se défendait aussi, une sorte de musculature d'acteur. Il était vraiment classe. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés en arrière, il avait un sourire commercial agaçant mais joli à voir et se tenait avec respect et modestie. Tout l'opposé du mage de Fairy Tail.

**- En effet La Pile, ravie de faire la connaissance de la beauté qui t'accompagne. Mirajane Strauss je ne m'abuse ? Vous êtes assez connues parmi les mannequins mages, et parmi les hommes seuls aussi. Mais je fais partie de la première catégorie.**

Il contourna sa chaise et baisa la main de l'immaculé avec politesse. Cette dernière gloussa et répondit avec son ton enjoué habituel.

**- Enchantée, à qui ai je l'honneur ?**  
><strong>- Je me nomme Rake Slend. Mais tu peux m'appeler Rake.<strong>

Il se redressa et fit un demi tour vers sa compagne. Il la désigna du bras avec la même douceur et continua :

**- Et voici Janie Hushla, ma fiancée.**

Janie sourit timidement et se redressa elle aussi. Ses mains se tripotaient nerveusement et elle baissait les yeux sur le sol. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure blonde, longue et coiffée de la manière des princesses, avec seulement quelques mèches de devant, rassemblées en arrière. Elle avait un visage angélique, semblant dénudé de toute forme de sentiments négatifs ou perversités. Elle portait une jupe fleurie courte mais montant jusqu'aux hanches, avec un débardeur blanc cassé.  
>Elle souffla d'une voix fluette :<p>

**- Bonjour.**  
><strong>- Bonjour Janie.<strong>

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail répondirent en même temps puis se fixèrent du regard. Luxus semblait assez surpris de la fiancée de son rival et Mirajane se demandait comment la journée allait continuer. C'était surprenant, prenant donc excitant.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'assirent à la table et les hommes se mirent à parler du temps où les deux se connaissaient et se croisaient souvent en mission. Ce genre de récit désintéressait complètement l'immaculée qui observait avec discrétion la jolie jeune fille en face d'elle. Cette dernière fixait avec des yeux incroyablement amoureux l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Le don de Mirajane était enclenché et elle sut d'instinct que la femme aimait Rake. Par contre, elle décela dans la lueur de ses pupilles émeraudes, une once de tristesse, de solitude.  
>Le cœur de la démone se contracta, et elle redouta le pire pour cette jeune femme pleine de vie. Si cet homme se servait de Janie, la détentrice de la Satan Soul lui fera payer cet affront. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que son propre compagnon se servait d'elle, car pour elle c'était elle qui se servait de l'autre.<p>

C'est alors qu'elle capta un bout de la conversation qui ne la laissa pas de marbre.

**- Tu te rappelles des conditions non Luxus ?!**  
><strong>- Bien sur.<strong>

La voix du Dragon Slayer était assez irritée, il fixait son rival avec détermination.

**- Le perdant devra courir en caleçon dans sa Guilde en criant le prénom de celle qui le fait fantasmer. **

Mirajane se redressa, électrifiée par ce soudain rebondissement. Elle fixa avec des yeux choqués l'homme qui baissa les yeux vers elle.

**- J'étais bourré.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais était complètement sans voix. Dans sa tête plus rien n'avait de sens, tout se bousculait pour que la femme traite cette information en premier plutôt qu'une autre. Tandis que son compagnon défendait sa future et large victoire, la démone changeait ses plans. Son aura devint imperceptiblement noire et destructrice. Elle sourit même sadiquement à l'ombre des regards avant de redevenir la femme niaise et ordinaire.  
>Elle frappa des mains, décidée à achever ses plans le plus rapidement que possible et s'exclama :<p>

**- Et si nous commencions ?**

Les quatre mages s'arrêtèrent dans une forêt adjacente à la ville de Magnolia, sur une plaine de verdure et de fleurs aux couleurs discrètes mais élégantes. Chaque couple se faisait face, la braise brûlant dans le regard des rivaux, l'impassibilité pour la princesse et le sadisme pour la démone.  
>Luxus l'avait mise au courant au sujet des capacités du Roc, il pouvait contrôler la terre et même les plantes donc l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi était en son large avantage. Par contre, ils ne savaient rien au sujet de sa fiancée. Leur futur combat était simple, il fallait mettre KO un des deux mages adversaires. Un seul suffisait pour obtenir la victoire du couple opposé, d'où l'importance de la coordination des deux mages.<p>

Le Dragon Slayer ôta son manteau noir et découvrit ses beaux bras musclés. Mirajane quant à elle se transforma en Satan Soul. Se tenir ainsi, aux côtés de Luxus la rendait à la fois excitée à l'idée de montrer la puissance destructrice de Fairy Tail mais aussi frustrée. Elle ne devait pas le décevoir, sinon elle ne donnait pas chair de sa peau.  
>En face d'eux, Janie s'avança et dépassa son fiancé. Elle observa ses adversaires de haut en bas puis sourit malicieusement. Cette femme venait tout d'un coup de changer, elle avait joué la comédie tout ce temps ?<br>Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et dit d'un ton hautain :

**- Strauss je te méprise. Je vais te montrer que ta poitrine est la seule chose qui te rend spéciale.**

La démone ricana, amusée puis se mit en garde. Sa nouvelle rivale ferma les yeux et son corps entier se recouvrit d'une couche cristallisée. Seule la peau de son visage restait visible et ses cheveux se défirent.  
>Derrière d'elle, Rake pouffa avant de faire un clin d'œil à son rival.<br>Janie leva une main et du cristal apparut sous les pieds de la démone se formant de plus en plus de façon à la piéger. Elle sauta au dernier moment pour éviter l'attaque de justesse. En voyant que Mirajane avait su esquiver son attaque, la princesse se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Elle leva la tête pour observer la démone voler dans le ciel puis brandit de nouveau sa main droite d'où s'échappèrent des flèches de cristal qui fusaient en direction de la mage de Fairy Tail à une vitesse fulgurante.  
>Elles allaient bien trop vite pour que l'immaculée puisse les esquiver toutes, elle prit donc la peine d'en esquiver quelques unes puis ferma les yeux, attendant que les dernières la frappent de plein fouet. Cependant, cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Les dernières flèches se désintégrèrent avant de la toucher, comme frappées par le tonnerre. Elle baissa les yeux vers son compagnon, étonnée. Ce dernier avait toujours ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, des filets électriques tournoyant autour de son corps. Il lui adressait un air agacé :<p>

**- C'est à ça que sert l'esprit d'équipe.**

L'aînée des Strauss sourit, ravie et soudain plus déterminée que jamais. Elle vola en direction de ses adversaires et leur envoya une boule noire magique qu'elle avait créé de ses mains. Celle ci fut arrêtée par une sorte de mur en cristal créé par Janie, son compagnon répliqua à sa place. Il posa ses deux mains sur le sol et un gros pilier de pierre vint frapper la démone de plein fouet. L'immaculée gémit après avoir reçu un tel coup et se posa au sol, près de Luxus.  
>Rake explosa en un fou rire incontrôlable. Il avait l'air bien heureux de voir ses adversaires aussi peu coordonnés et le montrait sans retenue. Sa fiancée montrait juste du mépris envers sa rivale et le fait qu'elle était déçue.<p>

Le petit fils du Maître prit alors la parole en se penchant vers la démone :

**- On doit attaquer ensemble, on va les surprendre. Fais mine de ne t'intéresser que de Janie, je me concentrerai sur Rake. On échangera au dernier moment et pouf, on les défonce à deux. Pigé ?**  
><strong>- Ça marche. <strong>

Mirajane avait comprit qu'attaquer en l'air ne servait à rien, elle était même désavantagée par cette position du fait de la complémentarité des deux. Elle en avait donc conclu que foncer dans le tas était pour une fois la bonne solution. Comme quoi Natsu n'était pas si stupide parfois.  
>Ainsi, elle courut, balançant ses jambes en avant de toutes ses forces, vers ses opposants. La première à se dresser en face d'elle était évidemment la fausse princesse aux allures de contes de fées. La mage de cristal utilisa alors une technique proche de celle de Grey pour lancer son attaque. C'était une magicienne constructive, tout devenait beaucoup plus simple pour Mirajane qui savait comment lire en elle.<br>C'est alors qu'une sorte de vague de cristal se matérialisa en face de la démone et s'abattit sur elle tel un fléau. Esquiver était impossible, la vague avait un diamètre bien trop important. Satan Soul défonca d'un coup de poing l'attaque, créant ainsi de nombreux éclats de cristaux voletant dans l'air puis glissa sur le sol, prête à faire un tacle à Janie. Les éclats avaient formé autour d'elle une sorte de brouillard ce qui rendit son attaque surprise encore plus percutante.  
>Janie tomba en avant, puis refusant la défaite, s'accrocha à la démone. Les deux se mirent à rouler en boule sur le sol tels deux chats qui se font des calins. Janie avait attrapé les cheveux de la mannequin et cette dernière lui tenait l'autre bras en une clé dangereuse.<br>La voix de la démone résonna alors :

**- Touche à un de mes cheveux et tu ne pourras plus bouger le bras.**

Janie ricanna puis bougea son index. L'ongle de ce doigt se mit à s'allonger, devenant un fin cristal transparent et vint caresser le cou de la démone, la faisant saigner au passage.  
>Mirajane se résigna et lâcha la femme tout en se redressant. Elle tourna la tête et vit que son camarade avait l'air de largement dominer son opposant.<br>Elle n'eut pas le temps de concocter un plan d'attaque qu'elle dû se baisser pour éviter un coup de poing, puis dû répliquer à son tour en lui assénant un coup de pied.

Les femmes se mirent alors à s'échanger de farouches coups dignes des arts martiaux les plus puissants et Strauss fit en sorte de s'approcher imperceptiblement de plus en plus de son compagnon. Elle était si furieuse à l'idée que cette femme osait la provoquer qu'elle avait oublié sa motivation primaire. Pourtant même lorsqu'elle arrivait à la toucher, les attaques physiques ne lui faisaient rien car son armure en cristal incassable la protégeait de tout dommage physique.

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient maintenant dos à dos. Ils ne se regardèrent qu'un court instant, se disant presque tout en un regard. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat, ces deux là se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils avaient la même flamme allumée et vive dans leur cœur et savaient exactement quoi faire pour faire plier leurs adversaires.  
>Rake attaqua le premier, lançant les sortes de lianes qui avaient la capacité de paralyser les mages. Luxus les désintégra, naturellement et le démone s'élança vers lui pour lui asséner un coup de pied. Le châtain esquiva sans difficulté en sautant en arrière mais la démone continua de plus belle, ne lui laissant pas le répis de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son combat contre elle. Il finit par pousser la démone loin de lui en un dernier effort et tomba en avant, percuté par un coup venant de son dos. Il avait baissé sa garde et Luxus en avait profité pour l'attaquer de derrière. Il se redressa en titubant et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une boule d'énergie fuser vers lui. Il l'esquiva en sautant mais retrouvit la démone, haut dans le ciel qui l'attendait.<br>Janie émit un cri de rage et lança de nombreuses flèches cristallisées en direction de Mirajane. Cette dernière répondit au cri par un autre les mains préparant une forte boule d'énergie. Janie crut que la boule était destinée à ses flèches. Mais que neni. Grâce à ses pouvoir Luxus les désintégra avant qu'elles ne touchent Strauss ce qui permit à cette dernière de jeter sa boule sur la mage adverse qui ne pouvait pas répliquer car Luxus l'électrocauta aussi. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit tristement avant de fermer les paupières en fronçant les sourcils et en subissant l'électrochoc.  
>Mirajane l'observa surprise sans pour autant stopper son attaque mais c'était sans compter sur Rake qui avait tout prévu et qui soulevait sa fiancée grâce à son contrôle du sol.<p>

Elle leva la tête au ciel pour tenter de distinguer la blonde mais ne voyait pas son expression du visage. Qu'arrivait il à cette jeune fille ? Pourquoi était elle si triste alors qu'elle se montrait si arrogante et sure d'elle ?  
>L'immaculée soupira et s'envola vers elle. Elle atterit sur la plate forme en hauteur et vit que la blonde s'essuyait les yeux de larmes. Larmes ?!<p>

Mirajane se rua vers elle, posant sa main sur son épaule et la plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Janie tu vas bien ?**  
><strong>- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Strauss.<strong>

Elle lui offrit un regard indifférent avant de lui infliger un douloureux coup de poing sur le ventre assez fort qui la propulsa en dehors de la plate forme.  
>Cet objet fut rappellé par son mage qui redonna la forme initiale à la Terre.<br>La démone tomba puis se rattrapa en volant avant de se poser près de son camarade. Ils avaient reprit leur position précédente.

**- Finissions en Luxus.**

La démone laissa un flux d'énergie s'échapper de son corps et tendit les bras au Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier lui attrapa les deux poignets et la fit tournoyer autour de lui avant de la jeter sur Rake.  
>Mirajane en plein vol, lança alors plusieurs boules de magie noires qui furent arrêtées par un mur de pierre puis sauta au dessus avant d'attérir en face du Roc. Il gloussa, surpris puis fut assomé par la poigne de Mirajane.<p>

De son côté, le grand blond avait titillé la magicienne constructive avant de l'attirer loin de son camarade.  
>Luxus fit bientôt rejoint par Mirajane qui avait prit le soin de laisser Rake derrière son mur, inconscient. Techniquement ils avaient gagné mais le démone désirait savoir quelque chose et n'allait pas s'arrêter là.<br>Et puis Rake pourra se réveiller dans quelques minutes et ils pourraient ainsi continuer leur combat. En réalité elle ne voulait pas gagner tout de suite.

Leur adversaire les regarda tous les deux puis inspira. Elle brandit ses mains en avant et souffla. De minuscules particules s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, particules de cristal.

**- Si vous respirez cet air trop longtemps vous vous transformerez en beaux cristaux.**

Luxus grogna et attrapa le cou de la jeune femme, le regard agacé. Il lui souffla :

**- C'est fini alors rendez vous.**

Janie ricana et son corps se mit à disparaître. La démone se retourna vivement et vit que les deux étaient derrière eux.  
>Ils s'étaient faits avoir, ce n'était que des clones ! Même cette soit disant brume tueuse n'était qu'un leure pour masquer la dissimulation de clones.<br>En un mouvement de bras, Luxus fit apparaître une barrière d'énergie et fit reculer sa compagne.

Mirajane observa le visage sérieux du mage du tonnerre qui observait la situation. Elle venait de passer un excellent moment, toute cette action l'avait excitée et elle avait ressentit la même fougue que lorsqu'elle était jeune. De plus, la façon dont ils se battaient était plaisante pour elle, elle se retrouvait bien dans le style de combat de Luxus et donnerait tout pour recommencer. Avoir cette fusion avec lui, se sentir proche de lui. Pouvoir le voir sourire de satisfaction, le voir ravi de combattre.  
>Elle avait pu voir comment il était fier d'elle et content de la vision qu'elle avait du combat. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait les bons choix et que cela plaisait à Luxus d'avoir une coéquipière non stupide.<br>Rien que de penser à tout cela et son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Elle ne savait pas trop comment qualifier ces ressentis.  
>Ils avaient exécuté de nombreuses attaques combinées sans se concerter, ils avaient su comment agir rien qu'en se regardant. N'était ce pas la preuve de leur osmose ?<br>D'ailleurs la preuve la plus flagrante de leur état de fusion était le moment où il l'avait jetée sur son rival. Rien que de poser ses mains sur ses poignets l'avait fait frissonner mais l'attaque en elle même était mémorable. Faire cela, c'était osé !  
>Quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait capable de n'importe quoi. Elle savait qu'il la protégerait et il l'avait fait maintes fois. Elle savait aussi que même si elle se trompait, il serait là pour l'aider.<br>Elle était en train de le regarder d'une tout autre manière et lorsqu'elle sut pourquoi elle se figea.

Janie s'avança et Mirajane aussi. Elles se firent face, chacune prête pour l'attaque finale.

**- Janie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre sinon tu sauras ce qui va t'arriver !**

La voix de Rake fit frissonner sa compagne dont le regard se perdit dans le sol. Quant au regard de Mirajane, il s'assombrit en entendant les paroles du châtain.

**- Tu en es largement capable Mirajane.**

L'encouragement de Luxus en revanche était bien plus touchant. Il eut le don même de faire rougir la serveuse. Pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle avait réfléchit. Janie était la plus déterminée de tous à gagner alors que techniquement elle devrait être celle qui s'en fichait le plus. Pourtant, elle se donnait à fond pour vaincre et ne pas avoir à subir ce qui la rendait triste en y pensant. C'était celle qui imposait le plus le respect.  
>Mirajane ne voulait pas être la cause des tourments d'une jeune mage amoureuse. Elle sentait que le bonheur de cette jolie fille dépendait de la fin de ce pari, Rake l'avait lui même avoué.<br>Et puis il y avait le gage du pari qui était bien plus intéressant que ce qu'elle pourrait gagner en gagnant. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis le début non ?!

Mirajane restait Mirajane. Elle était sadique et sans pitié. Elle savait que Luxus allait lui en vouloir jusqu'à la mort, qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien espérer avec lui, qu'il la reniera à jamais de son champs de vision mais sa curiosité était trop forte. Elle désirait ardemment savoir qui Luxus aimait... et le voir surtout en caleçon !

Alors elle se laissa frapper en tournant simplement la tête sur le côté :

**- Désolée Luxus.**


End file.
